


Shooting Stars

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, Dragons from Dragon Fire mod, M/M, More tags later, Ships Later On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: After being abused and hated for so long Cross leaves Nightmares gang and starts anew. Cross makes new friends as well as learns how to love himself. What happens when his old gang tries to get him back, will he leave his new life or refuse to go back?Inspired by: Minecraft Youtubers
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: Goodbye

"YOU FAILED ANOTHER MISSION!? WORTHLESS!" A skeleton with a scar on his face was slammed into a wall by a tentacle. A creak was heard come from the back of the skeleton's head as he had hit the wall. This was what always happened when he had made a mistake, failed a mission, and had been blamed by others for doing something he never done. But their boss didn't ever want to listen to him when he tried to defend himself, AND it wasn't his fault he had failed the mission! "I should have never took you out of your AU, you have been nothing but useless since you got here," the other skeleton covered with black goop growled underneath his breath and he let the other go,"Get out of my sight before I dust you!"

The other skeleton bowed before leaving the others sight, he want to his room and took out his medical supplies he had hidden under his bed and began to patch himself up. After finished he put all his medical supplies in a backpack, he was done with it all he was leaving when everyone was asleep or to busy to even noticed him leaving the castle. He heard a knock on his door and immediately hide his backpack under his bed before he answered, he was greeted by a skeleton that was rarely ever there.

"Can I come in Cross? I want to take a break from all the insults I've been receiving today," the Skeleton dressed in a black tank top with a blue heart in the middle, he also wore a sleeveless jacket with blue fur around the neck and bottom, he also wore leather pants and fingerless gloves. He also had a pair of light blue boots on his feet.

"Yeah you can come in, just close the door behind you."

The skeleton nodded towards Cross before entering the others room. Once he closed the door Cross took the bag back out and put it on the bed wide open. The other was curious and peeked into the bag, he noticed Cross had already packed water bottles, food that won't rot, medical supplies, and small chest probably had cash in it or chocolate.

"Your really going to do it?" Cross turned to face the other once the other asked that.

"Yes, I am. You can always come with me," he told him as he put a pair of shorts in the bag.

"No thanks, I can distract them long enough for you to escape this place, it isn't right that they treat you like dirt," he told him as he slipped something into Cross's backpack without him noticing it as he looked for more clothes.

After awhile the other left to distract everyone in the castle to allow Cross to leave without being spotted by the others. Once Cross was outside the castle he was about to teleport to a random Au but was stopped when he was sucked into a swirling vortex causing him to black out.


	2. Chapter 1: Stop poking me!

Cross was surrounded by darkness, he had no idea where he was and he felt something poking his side, which bothered him. He groans at the poking didn't stop, all he wanted was for it to stop but it just wouldn't stop. He was in slight pain but the poking was really getting to him and he was getting aggravated by it.

"STOP POKING ME!!" He finally snapped jerking his body up as soon as he opened up his eyes to glare at who had been poking him. What he saw was a human looking female who had cat ears and two cat tails, her hair and tails were blue and purple, she was wearing a purple jacket and shorts, her shirt was also blue.

"Your finally awake! I thought you were DEAD!" She exclaimed happily throwing the stick she had poking him with away from with a cheerful smile on her face.

Cross rolled his eyes at the girl before he decided to take a look at his surroundings first. He was in a field and the animals around them looked blocky and strange. Even the trees were blocky, the only things that weren't blocky was himself and the girl next him.

"Where am I?" He asked the girl before facing her again and realized he didn't even know her name at all either. "And who are you?"

She give him a blank look before answering him,"It's rude to ask that when you didn't introduced yourself first. And your in Minecraftia." Cross was annoyed at the fact she didn't give him her name, he let out huff before getting up off the ground dusting himself off.

"My name's Cross," he muttered towards her lowly, Chara was out now floating next to him staring at the strange cat girl.

"Better, I'm Flames!" She give him a big smile as she got to her feet. She was slightly taller then him by an inch, which annoyed him a little bit at the fact a girl wad taller then him. "And who's this?" She asked pointing at Chara, which surprised both Chara and Cross at the same time. No one had been able to see Chara before, not even Nightmares gang could see him.

"Wait- You can see me?" Chara asked her still shocked at the fact she could even see him in the first.

"Yeah, I part cat I can see you. All animals can see spirits," she gunned at him still waiting patiently for an answer from him.

"Umm, my name's Chara," he told her shirt not use to someone other than Cross to talk to. She smiled happily once she had gotten both their names she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a mighty roar from above in sky that sounded like it was getting closer.

Cross and Chara both looked up startled at the noise, they saw a black dragon which wasn't blocky like the other creatures, it was jet black and had green eyes. And it was diving straight for them, Cross jumped out the way so he wouldn't become a dragon sneak. He saw the Dragon lead in front of Flames, he then surprised by the dragons next action which he saw the dragon nuzzle Flames side like a dog wanting attention from their owner.

"Haha! Blacky that tickles!" Flames laughed at the dragon and petted the dragons head.

"What in the world?" Chara was confused at what was happening in front of him and Chara. Flames made the dragon sit down, before turning back to them.

"Don't worry you two, Blacky is a good Nightfury. I was going to ask before he interrupted me, would you guys like to be co leaders with me and my nation?" She asked them Cross immediately thought she was asking him on a date and immediately tensed up since he still had feelings for another who obviously didn't like him back.

"I don't li-" he began to reject her but she interpreted him before he finished his sentence.

"Baka, I'm not asking you out just asking for you to help lead with me not to be your girlfriend. I don't even know you," she told him with a face," Plus, I don't want to date anyone. I prefer to stay a single Pringle."

"Um, okay... I'll join your nation," he told her.

"Alrighty! This would be so awesome to work together, now we need to find a place to start a nation and come up with a name for it too," she was so excited, which made him smile. This actually made him happy that he made someone so happy for once in his life.


	3. Chapter 2: 3 years later

It had been three years since Cross had entered this world filled with dragons and mobs, he had been working hard as he and Flames built up their nation which they called it the Spiral Nation(Flames named it), they couldn't come up with a better name since most of the cooler names were already taken. Flames had done most of the work Building since she was good at it, also people he didn't know always came to visit her from different universes. He nor Chara was able to get to know them since they always left before they could introduce themselves to them. They were a mystery to them and Flames had refused to tell them who they were even though they were working together, all she ever told them that they only visited just to make sure she hadn't done something stupid like she normally did.

Even though he hated the fact she kept secrets from him but he still trusted her and cared for her like he would a little sister. Though she didn't understand most relationships beyond friendship or family bonds, it was strange to him that she didn't know anything beyond that. Though he ended up accepting it, he had enjoyed her company and was grateful to her for allowing him to be a co-leader alongside her. Taking care of dragons, helping out people in need, as well as growing their nation from the gound up was rather fun, even Chara was having fun from being in this place.

2 years ago Blue somehow managed to get there and he had refused to tell them anything about why he was there but until he told Flames and himself why he had come three days later. He was pushed aside by his ex boyfriend Dust, he was so upset and ended up being in this universe by accident. Even though Blue was still in love with Dust he just didn't want to see him again, Blue had helped Flames with all the chores and took care of the little baby Dragons. He had a gift for taming the Drake dragons surprisingly enough, the most well known dangerous dragons besides the Screaming Death dragons. Blue's favorite Dragon was a Drake dragon which is a forest type of Drake dragon which he named Tree but changed it after it led eggs to Lime.

Cross swore that Flames and Blue had a thing for naming dragons the stupidest of things, but at least theirs was better then Classic's who just named his dragon A. Classic had just come out of nowhere on his dragon which was a white gronckle, he had no idea how he got there but he was there now... Classic had been followed by Ink to keep an eye on Classic so he wouldn't die while out of his universe, but Cross had a funny suspicion that Ink wasn't telling anyone the real reason he wasn't protecting Au's from being destroyed by the Nightmares gang. Cross questioned daily on the matter but refused to give any reason as to why he was actually really there in the first place.

And lastly come Lust and Dream, Lust had become fast friends with Flames due to reasons they wouldn’t tell anyone about. Lust left his universe after being used so many times and due to being called a slut by his crush, which in fact hurt him greatly and his real knack for finding rare dragons was a Blessing. He owned a rare crystal Night fury named Blitz, Blitz was the first crystal dragon their nation ever had and they were all happy about it since he was also bigger than normal Night furies. Dream came with Lust and Dream’s reasons were that he was tired of being used by others and he didn’t want to be a guardian without Ink and Blue. Dream’s arua caused a really rare Light Fury to be attracted and was now Dream’s dragon called Hope. Hope was a lovely Light Fury, she refused to leave Dream’s side on a daily basis. Now that everything was working well for Cross nothing could go wrong… Could it?


End file.
